hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Jade
Jade is a a dark pink RHG fighter with violet hair, always seen with her iconic fans . Created by Camila Cuevas, her name "Jade" comes from her eye color. She is a Fluidanims-era stickfigure and Leader of Clan NEMESIS. Gildedguyhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQrfhjahsTQ was last opponent that Jade ever faced before Camila Cuevas switched her career to animating Glitchtale). Jade first appeared in C3Whiterose's Shadowrose vs Shura chronologically after Jade & FoxNQ's part of the Nemesis Mission Revenge collab. After Camila Cuevas decided to animate Glitchtale, Jade participated in two more fights, namely with ShadowRose (C3WhiteRose) and Oxob. Character Background The fans were passed from generation to generation, no one knows how old these weapons are, for what the elders know about, they're at least a thousand years old. They have really special abilities, first of all they can create energy, and release it in a blast/pulse of fire. The legend says that within these weapons, there's is a goddess. Back in the day when barbarians and thieves were an everyday issue across the entire country a priestess begged to her goddess to save her people from slaughter. The deity responded and decided to help the faithful woman. The elders say that the powerful being turned into the fans and lend the priestess her power to save those who she loved. The fans were much more powerful than the barbarians thought, and backed away in a few days. The priestess pure intentions convinced the goddess to stay inside the blades in order to prevent another tragedy to happen in the future making them indestructible, the woman was made the Queen of that village and watched after the weapons increasing even more her bond with the goddess. In that moment a pact was made, the first daughter of the royal family has the duty to learn to use and manipulate the fans to defend her family and her people, and only them can activate the deity's powers.. but, with such powerful weapons there's no doubt that someone's gonna want their hands on it. One day, at the age of 8; her village got attacked by an army, lead by 3 men, all of them had special powers, they went to her village with the objective to steal her fans no matter what. They destroyed everything what they found, when they killed every guard, they get into Jade's house, she lived with her parents and her little sister. Her dad told to his wife and daughters to run away while he tried to stop them, (he was very good with the katana) Jade's mother took the fans and run away with her daughters, a few minutes passed, and Jade's father couldn't resist against these three powerful enemies... he got killed by them. Jade, her mother and sister got to a river, her mother gave her the fans, and told Jade: "Don't be afraid sweetheart, me and your sister will be fine, run as away as possible with these weapons, and don't let anyone but you to to manipulate them, please promise me that". Jade nodded, her mom put her into a canoe and pulled her into the river, her mom and sister ran into the forest, in that moment the three guys showed up, they followed Jade's mother and sister, while they were chasing them, one of them noticed the canoe where Jade was, this guy told to the others to keep follow them, and he'll take Jade. But... when he got near to Jade's canoe, he jumped to try to get her, in that moment jade took the fans and shake them trying to defend herself, these fans released an incredible amount of fire, that blow away the bad guy. Jade escaped, but she doesn't know what happened to her mom and sister, she hopes to find them alive sometime, after this incident, she began her training, she found a guy named Vlak, that was a really skilled man with his pistol and knife, he helped her into her training and after several years of hard training she learnt how to use the fans perfectly. Now, she was decided to find the guys who attacked their village and take revenge, she'll use any means necessary to get this done. After some research she discovered that one of the guys who attacked her village, joined a thing called RHG. At the age of 16 she joined the RHG too, with the objective of find this guy, take the necessary information from him, and take revenge. One year passed (17 years), she was planning to do this alone, but in her way, she found some very good friends, who were willing to help her, after a few months, she founded the clan NEMESIS, in honor to the goddess of revenge. In a recent battle with some thieves, who attacked her clan, she realized that her fans can turn into a double-edged spear, this spear has the same powers as the fans, with the difference that it doesn't need to hit something to release energy. Nowadays, she still looking for the guys who ruined her childhood, but she's also looking for her mother and sister, with the help of her friends it'll be easier to get her goals.: RHG - Jade vs gildedguy ! (DONE Waiting on Gilded) Personality Jade is seen as a kind and happy person, though strict and serious at the proper times, usually at issues involving her clan. She can be a bit cheeky too, seen with fighting Gildedguy in the NEMESIS castle with a grin. Weapons and Powers Jade is widely recognized not only for her status as NEMESIS' leader, but also as an excellent fighter with a good track record. She uses her dual fans and spear to great effect, overpowering her opponents. She also shows good leadership, shown with her connected efforts with her team. Dual Fans Jade's trademark weapon and her heritage. She fights via sweeping motions (supposedly inspired by Kitana from Mortal Kombat), and they are quite sharp. The fans can also expel large amounts of fire, able to easily destroy a cliffside in an explosion. While the fans can also be shattered in combat, they can be easily reformed by will. By combining the two fans, Jade can form a golden double-ended spear, which are greater in strength and firepower than her individual fans. Trivia * Micheal Moy did not register GIldedguy as an RHG fighter, but Gildedguy battled Jade because Camila accepted the challenge. * Jade and her clan appear in Doors 4. * She appears in the unfinished Elements Series, in parts 1https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJyORqsXKLs and 2https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyC7Lg7YW6A. * Nemesis is the Greek Goddess of Revenge. * As Jade tripped and fell on top of Gildedguy on their first fight, fans began to pair them both. The creators occasionally poke fun at this, including other creators such as guitan11 regularly pitting Jade against Rosa. * Camila had a forum thread about Nemesis Vs Burst Crusaders: Clan War but it was also cancelled as she was animating Glitchtale. * During her fight against Bob, the animation ends as Mortal Kombat reference as Jade wins with friendship.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kckdZGBWG98 ** However, Jade's Fighting style mainly inspired from Kitana. Gallery References Category:Rhg Category:Female Category:RHG Category:Inactive Category:Purple Category:NEMESIS